


Consequences

by knitekat



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester regrets accompanying his team out to an anomaly, especially when he gets trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly with Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester stood in the mouth of the cave they had been forced to seek shelter in and glared out at the world. His hands were on his hips as he wondered why he had ever thought accompanying his so-called expert field team out to an anomaly site was ever a good idea. Admittedly, a good manager ought to know what his team did, but he really should have known it would end in disaster.

And now he had to deal with the consequences. He was on the wrong side of a closed anomaly and, even worse, he had the annoying and irritating motor-mouthed student as his only companion.

Being here alone with Connor was going to strain his self-control to the utmost. He wasn't sure if he could restrain himself and he didn't want to... he needed to stop thinking about it.

Lester spun and stalked over to Connor, watching the boy flinch at his harsh tone as he demanded, “When will the anomaly open?”

Connor peered up at him. “Um. It's been opening every 4 hours and staying open for 40 minutes, regular as clockwork.”

“Until now.”

“Well, um. Yes.” Connor swallowed. “I'm sure it will open again.”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “How sure?”

“Ah. Pretty sure, anyway.” He looked down at the floor before returning his gaze to Lester, a hopeful smile on his face. “Not what you expected it would be like?”

Lester brushed dirt from his still-immaculate suit before fixing Connor with one of his best 'you are an idiot' glares. “No. Mr Temple. Not exactly what I had in mind”.

“Um. Sorry.” Connor looked down again as he rubbed his ankle.

“Twisted?”

“Sorry?” Connor sounded confused.

“Your ankle?” Lester shivered as the wind howled outside their temporary, and to him, fragile safety. He sighed heavily as he looked from Connor to the entrance. “Right, you can clean the cave. I refuse to shelter in here surrounded by all this mess. I'll sort the fire out.” As he walked back to the entrance, he added, “Knowing you, you'd set fire to the forest. Or yourself. Or worse, to me.”

Lester's lips twitched as he overheard Connor's muttered comment, although he doubted the boy thought he had picked it up. “Thanks, I should have left you to the Sarkastdon. You could have been sarcastic at each other.”

***

Lester wiped his face with his ever-present handkerchief and sighed at the dirty scrap of fabric. It would be going straight in the bin when he got back hone, assuming he ever did get home. His suit would be following it, and he doubted if even his expensive shoes would be salvageable. He glared at his shoes as his toes squelched in mud. How was he supposed to know that what he had taken for solid ground had instead proven to be a thin crust over ankle-deep mud. His mood grew fouler with every step as mud oozed around his feet. He really hated the feel of it between his toes.

Lester's mood didn't improve when he entered the still messy cave to see Connor where he had left him. Before Lester could open his mouth to snark at the boy, soft moans reached his ears and Lester's eyes widened as he realised where Connor's hands were. “Connor!”

Connor didn't respond but neither did he move his hands away from his groin. He let out a low moan and drew his legs up.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Connor?” Receiving no response, Lester dropped his collected wood and stalked over to the boy. As he opened his mouth to tear into Connor, Lester's eyes widened as he took in his appearance.

“What happened, Connor?” Lester asked before shaking him harder, his voice became slightly worried. “Answer me, Connor.”

***

Lester sat back on his heels as he glared at Connor. He could not believe he was contemplating this. However, as he looked into Connor's puppy-dog eyes, Lester knew he would do it. It wasn't as if there was anyone else around. “This had better be worth it.”

Connor looked pleadingly at Lester, “Please. I know it will be.” He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans before trying to push them down his legs.

“This is not what I expected to be doing today,” Lester mumbled as he tugged the far too tight jeans down. “How do you manage to get into these?”

Connor didn't answer except to moan as he pressed a hand against his groin.

Sighing deeply, Lester settled himself between the boy's legs and looked at him. He swallowed hard. It looked far too big and he wasn't sure he'd get it in his mouth, let alone suck it. But he would try, he had promised Connor he would and Sir James Lester was not a man to break his promises.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Lester framed the area with his hands and leant forwards. He licked his lips nervously as he... Connor voice startled Lester and he pulled away to glare at the boy. “What?”

Connor reached down to grip Lester's arm. “I said, don't forget to spit.”

“Do you want me to do this?”

“I need you to do it.” Connor's eyes seemed to bore into Lester. “I know you can do this.”

Lester nodded and shifted his position. He wasn't nearly as confident as the boy was. He leaned forwards until his open mouth hovered mere millimetres above Connor's skin. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled he noticed, almost in passing, Connor's shiver as the air caressed his skin.

Lester shut his eyes as his lips touched warm flesh and he began to suck as hard as he could. The taste was bitter and he almost gagged. He pulled away to spit and coughed, it tasted vile. 

Connor groaned and opened his legs wider. His cry of “Please, more,” had Lester returning to his task, no matter how much he hated what he was doing. Sucking and spitting until he thought he had taken all of it.

Sitting back on his heels again, Lester spat again and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Get bitten by a snake again and you're on your own.”

Glancing around the cave as if to check for witnesses, Lester reached down and stroked the hair off Connor's sweaty forehead. “Come on, Connor, wake up. I didn't do all this just for you to die on me.” His voice dropped to a near whisper, “Come back to me.”

Connor's voice was tired as he mumbled, “Love you.”

Lester's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back as if he'd been bitten himself. “Connor?” He reached out and gently shook Connor's shoulder as he repeated, “Connor?”

Connor's eyes blinked open and he looked up at Lester. “James?” He smiled as he reached a shaky hand up to caress Lester's face. “My James. Love you.” His hand dropped across his chest and his eyes closed.

Lester swallowed before gently stroking Connor's face. A soft smile appeared on his face before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Connor's forehead. “Love you too, Connor,” he sighed softly as he pressed a kiss against Connor's mouth. For all the boy's declaration, Lester couldn't help the feeling that it was merely fevered dreams. That once Connor was well again, all this would be forgotten and once more he would be alone.

He shook his head at his self-indulgent musings as he threw more wood on to the fire and settled down to wait for rescue or for Connor to wake. There was nothing else he could do, and so Lester just sat there with his thoughts. Thoughts that kept circling back to Connor and his declaration of love. Lester glanced over at the boy and cursed softly as his gaze lingered on the soft skin of his thigh. He shrugged his jacket off to cover the boy's state of undress, Lester wasn't going to try and get him back into his jeans. Not when all he wanted was Connor out of them and in his bed.

Lester groaned and sat with his back to Connor, now he had yet another consequence of today to deal with. And he would have to learn to live with it. He knew that no matter how much his heart stirred with longing when he saw Connor, it could never be. His ex-wife had made it crystal clear that no one would want an old, sarcastic man like him. She certainly hadn't and Lester wasn't so far into his dotage that he believed in happy endings.


End file.
